Triple Threat
by Dallasfan92
Summary: For Deanna Walker, life has never come easy. But life as she knows it will be forever changed just by one small event. Follow Deanna through finding herself, finding love, dealing with heartache and learning how to move on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to this television show nor do I own any of the characters. More elements of the story will be posted in the coming days and weeks. Enjoy and please review.

It was the day Deanna had looked forward to ever since she had started college. It was finally her graduation day. Deanna had achieved her lifelong dream of getting a degree in broadcast journalism, even though she knew that her dad would more than likely find her a job within his department. It was finally time, time to walk up onto the stage and receive that a piece of paper she had worked so hard for. Giving up time with friends for, not having a social life because she wanted to strive and be the best and prove to her father she didn't want to be like him. A man in a black graduation robe announced her name over the loud speaker.

"Deanna Elaine Walker."

A small roar from the crowd was heard. She knew she only had a small cheering crowd, most of them being her dad's collages and of course her sister. When the ceremony was over the small group came over to Deanna. Deanna was talking to one of the girls she knew when she heard a voice say,

"I am so proud of you sweetheart."

She turned around to find her dad standing behind her, Ranger Cordell Walker. Giving her dad a hug she said

"Thank you daddy!"

"Your mother would have been so proud of you."

A small women said reaching to give Deanna a hug. Ranger Sidney Cooke was with Deanna's mother the day she had gotten killed. From that day on Sidney had stepped up to be a motherly role model for Deanna and her younger sister Angela. Sidney was married to another Ranger, Ranger Francis Gage. The two of them had started out as partners hitting the streets, but the feelings the two of them started feeling for each other went much stronger than just work partners. Even though they had been married for a few years now, they didn't have any kids. They claimed Deanna and Angela as theirs and was their God parents. A few minutes later another ranger walked up. This one had been Ranger Walkers work partner for many years. Ranger James Trivette walked up with a dozen red roses.

"I had lost ya'll in this huge crowd. I never realized there was this many graduates."

Jimmy said trying to get closer to Deanna.

"Congratulations, you know you have worked so hard." Jimmy said.

Deanna smiled at the ranger and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Jimmy."

That night Deanna was fixing dinner at the ranch house that belonged to her father. She so desperately wanted to talk to her father about wanting to go to work at NBC 5 Dallas/Fort Worth, but wasn't sure of how to put it. She figured if she brought it up over dinner, he couldn't say no. Could he? Their small family sat down for dinner. After the prayer was said, it seemed as no one really wanted to talk. Deanna thought now would be my chance. If I catch my dad with his mouth full of mashed potatoes, he will listen to me and I might be able to talk some reasoning into him. She finally mustard up the courage to ask.

"Daddy, I have something that I needed to talk to you about." Deanna said.

"Hold that thought," Walker said. "I actually need to talk to you first. We are opening up a new position down at ranger headquarters just for you. It would be a media correspondent job that way you could still be in the news and yet still get to work with me. Wouldn't that be fun!"

Angela looked at her big sister and rolled her eyes. Deanna began to laugh and Cordell turned real quick to see what exactly she was laughing at. Deanna finally let out a sigh and said

"Ok dad, I wound be more than happy to work under you."

Cordell shook his head. "Not under me Dee, but beside me. In fact I already got you a desk set up. You start Monday."

Cordell said with much excitement.

"Can't wait!" Deanna said quickly taking a drink of her sweet tea.

This was one thing she would for sure be dreading. Goodbye dreams of working at NBC 5, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday Deanna started her job at Ranger headquarters. It really was not as bad as she thought it would be, but it sure wasn't a T.V. station. A call came over the scanner about a possible car chase.

"Hey Dee, would you like to do something different today?" Walker asked his daughter.

"Sure what is it?" Deanna responded.

"Go on this car chase with us! Come on let's go"

A million and one thoughts was running thru her mind as they went to the truck and her dad started speeding. He was coming as back up for Gage and Sid. As they sped thru downtown Dallas all Deanna could think was what if we have a wreck? Is this really the day I'm going to die? What happens if when we finally get the guy to pull over, will he have a gun? Will he try to shoot us. She could hear the police scanner in her dads truck but her thoughts were so much louder and drowned the sound of the scanner out. Deanna looked up just in time to see the suspects car loose control and hit a tree. Now would be their time to move in. Sid and Gage pulled in behind the suspects car and Walker pulled in beside them.

"I need you to stay here in the truck. If you hear gun shots you stay low got it?" Walker told his daughter.

"I got it dad." Deanna was able to say as Walker was getting out of the truck. As he shut his door she whispered "Please be safe."

She watched as they yelled at the guy to get out with his hands up. The guy got out but not quietly. He started shooting at the rangers. As Gage and Sidney returned fire, Walker slipped up behind the guy. He was able to kick the gun out of the guns hand and tackle him to the ground. Deanna watched in amazement that so many lives could have been lost in just a matter of mere seconds and now it was all over.

Once everyone got back to ranger headquarters, the rangers sat around chit chatting about the shoot out they had had.

"So how did your first car chase go Dee?" Jimmy said

"It was amazing! Kept me on my toes, that's for sure!" Deanna responded.

As they continued to talk about the exciting day they had experienced, one of the secretary walks in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Miss Walker you have someone here to see you." the secretary said.

"Who is it?" Deanna responded.

"She says her name is Mrs. Ewing?" the secretary said not really sure who the woman was herself.

"Mrs. Ewing. Could that be Sue Ellen?" Jimmy questioned.

"Could be. I had done quite a bit of business with her husband J. R." Walker commented.

Gage seeming interested in all this asked "Didn't he die not long ago?"

"Yeah, really sad deal. Of all things a petty mugger in Mexico got to him." Walker explained.

"Wait a second," Deanna said almost like a light switch coming on. "Is this the same Ewing that owns Ewing oil?"

"Sure is!" Sidney replied, "Not to mention that they now own Ewing Energies and Ewing Global."

Feeling a little overwhelmed Deanna said "Oh goodness, I don't think I could meet with this lady."

Walker stands up and puts an arm around his daughter. "It's ok Dee." He explained to her. "I promise she's really nice."

"Ok if you say so." Deanna said, not feeling very confident about meeting Mrs. Ewing. Deanna walked into the foyer to meet Mrs. Ewing. Not sure what the woman even looked like she said

"Mrs. Ewing?"

An older yet very sophisticated woman stood up and walker over to Deanna.

"Please call me Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen said.

Deanna stuck her hand out to shake Sue Ellen's.

"Sue Ellen, what a pleasure to meet you. My name is Deanna Walker. Please have a seat."

The two of them sat down on a couch in the foyer of rangers headquarters.

"I can not believe how much you look like your mother." Sue Ellen said.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I think you are thinking about my step mother, District Attorney Alex Cahill Walker..." Deanna explained.

"No, I knew your step mother too. But I am talking about your real mother, Ellen Garrett Walker."

The hairs on the back of Deanna's neck stood straight up. No one had ever talked about her mother. Alex had married her dad latter on in her young life, but as far as hearing anything about her "real mother" it almost seemed like no one wanted to talk. Deanna leaned forward getting a little closer to Sue Ellen.

"How did you know that? No one really knew about my mother." Deanna asked.

"Your mother and I ran in the Miss Texas pageant many years ago. That's where I had found my husband J.R. and if I'm not mistaken that's also where your mom and dad met. Your mother was such a kind and caring person. I know she would be so proud of what you have become Deanna. That's part of the reason I wanted to meet with you today." Sue Ellen explained.

"How is that?"

"Well, I know that you have followed in your fathers footsteps by working down here at ranger headquarters. But, I thought it might be time for you to become a little like your mother as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I am heading up the Miss Texas pageant this year and would be honored if you would consider running in the pageant. As a tribute to your mother."

Deanna didn't know how to process all of this. She didn't know the first thing about pageants.

"Me run in a pageant? Sue Ellen I don't know..." Deanna said.

"I promise you would do great! I could teach you everything you would need to know." Sue Ellen said with a big smile on her face.

"Ok, but only this once." Deanna agreed and shook Sue Ellen's hand.

"It's a deal then. I will see you this Saturday and we can go over some of the details." Sue Ellen said with excitement.

"Great I will see you then." Deanna said. She got up off the couch and walked back to where the rangers offices were. She found them still standing around talking.

"So was it Sue Ellen?" Sidney asked anxious to hear some details.

"Actually it was." Deanna said taking a seat in front of her dads desk.

"What in the world did Sue Ellen Ewing want to see you for?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, she talked me into competing in the Miss Texas Pageant." Deanna said almost embarrassed to say she was going to be competing.

"Miss Texas Pageant? I'm in" Gage said very excited.

Sidney slapped her husband on the arm.

"Ow" Gage said, starting to baby his now "hurt" arm.

Jimmy crossed his arms and began to question why.

"Did she give a reason why she wanted 'you' to do the pageant?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, in honor of my mom. Because Sue Ellen and my mom had been in the Miss Texas pageant together." Deanna explained.

Walker's face turned pale and he lost all emotion. He knew the time was coming to tell her and his whole crew the truth. But how?

"Wait so Alex used to do pageants?" Sidney asked.

"No, I know exactly who she's talking about." Walker said leaning forward. He rubbed his forehead not sure of how he wanted to go about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Walker didn't know how to go about saying this but he decided to just tell the truth. He hung his head and began to speak.

"Actually...Alex was Deanna's stepmother. Her real mothers name was Ellen." Walker said.

He then raised his head and looked straight into his daughters eyes.

"Deanna you look just like you momma too."

Jimmy was shocked. Out of all the years he had worked with Walker how did he not know any of this.

"So wait...You have been married before Walker?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah a long time ago." Walker said.

Walkers mind started to wonder back to those years. He could still remember it all so clearly.

"I had met Ellen Jordan Garrett at the Miss Texas Pageant after C.D. and myself were part of security for the pageant. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. After the pageant I had asked her to go out on a date with me. One thing led to another and I married Ellen in the spring of 1991. We were happy together. After we got married we moved onto the ranch that I have now. Then the best thing in the world happened..." Walker explained.

"Oh what was that?" Sidney questioned.

"We found out we were going to be the parents to a beautiful baby girl." Walker continued. "During the pregnancy I had been trying to catch this guy named Vince Pike who was wanted for killing another Texas Ranger in Austin. Ellen was worried with a baby on the way that I would get hurt or worse killed. But I assured her that everything would be alright. In September of 1992, our beautiful baby Deanna Elaine was born. We could not of been more proud. My search for Pike had died down with the overwhelming joy of having a precious baby girl. When we brought Deanna home from the hospital we quickly found out neither of us really knew much about how to take care of a tiny human who insisted on staying up all hours of the night."

Deanna chuckled, "Sorry dad."

Walker smiled and continued with his story. "A few days later my Uncle Ray came down from the Cherokee reservation in Oklahoma to help us with the baby. He had told us to take a break for a while. I went out on my horse to do a little riding. Ellen insisted on putting the baby down for a nap before joining me. I had made it down to the lake and took in he peace an quiet for a little bit. A short time later, Ellen joined me. She got off her horse and walked over to me. I took her into my arms. We had no idea that we were being watched. In fact we had no idea anyone was around at all. But in the attempt of getting back at me for being on his trail for so long, Pike had stalked us to the lake on the ranch. The last few things I remember is Ellen and I kissed and then gunfire rang out. First he shot Ellen, then he shot me. He left us both there to die. I had just enough strength to crawl over to Ellen. I tried to help her but I was losing a lot of blood myself and collapsed with her in my arms."

Deanna just sat there, completely in shock.

"So how did anyone find you?" Gage asked.

"Well, when we had not made it back up to the house after a while, Uncle Ray started to worry." Walker answered. ""He got on his horse and rode down to the lake. There he found that Ellen was dead in my arms, and I was just barley clinging on to life. He hurried back up to the house and called for help. Not knowing if I would make it, Uncle Ray took you, Deanna, up to the reservation in Oklahoma. I was in a coma for a while but once I came out of it, Uncle Ray was right there by my side along with C.D. They told me what had happen and that Ellen didn't make it. I was devastated. I thought I would never love again. I vowed to keep Deanna away from danger. So Deanna that is why I wanted you to stay on the reservation, at least until Pike was caught and paid for how he broke our family into pieces."

Deanna started to cry. For years she thought Walker didn't love her. Only coming a few times a month to see her, he felt more like a friend than a father. Growing up on the reservation was tough. Everyone else had a gorgeous tan and dark black hair. But for Deanna, just like her father, she showed more Irish having pale skin, blue eyes, and reddish brown hair. Deanna knew the rest of the story, but Walker continued for his colleagues.

"I would go to the reservation and see Deanna. I promised her that one day she would return home with me to Dallas." Walker explained.

Yeah, I thought day would never come, Deanna thought to herself.

"A few years later..." Walker continued having a hard time going on with this story. "I met Alex. I had taken Alex to the reservation to meet my beautiful daughter on many occasions."

"So even Alex knew and you both kept this from us for 22 years?" Jimmy ask.

"I didn't want to burden anyone." Walker said. "Alex had fallen in love with Deanna as well. After Alex and I had become engaged, Deanna was thrilled."

You bet I was, Deanna thought. I was finally getting a real mother.

"In 2001, I finally caught Pike and he was put into jail just a few weeks before Angela was born." Walker continued. "We both decided now was as good of time as any to bring Deanna back home to Dallas. Then four years later Pike was put on trial for the murder of Ellen. We thought we had put him away for good this time. But for some reason he got a technicality and he was realeased. I had just left because I wanted to get home to you girls. Alex was supposed to be coming just a little bit later."

Walker began to cry. Some much of this stuff Deanna never knew. She was in total shock. Maybe a lot of it was because she was to young when all of it happened, but part of it was because she had never been told.

Gage's eyes also began to tear up as he began to speak.  
>"That was an awful day. I was in the courthouse with Alex. She was getting ready to walk out of the courthouse and come home to you Walker and the girls. She was so proud of both of you girls Deanna. She was talking about how Angela had just started preschool and Deanna, you had just started junior high. She was so proud of you. She knew that you were going to make something out of your life. She was a little scared with Pike being released knowing that he had killed your mother. All of a sudden, there was gunfire. Pike had rushed a guard, grabbed his gun, and began shooting. He was more aiming at me and all the other rangers. I was able to shoot him in his arm and it wounded him He ran out of the courthouse and I have never seen him since. We thought we were all fine until I looked up and seen Alex. She looked like she was stunned. Then all of a sudden she fell to the floor. I ran over to her to find that she had been shot in the chest. Sadly she was already gone. The bullet had hit her heart." Gage stopped to wipe some tears and cleared his throat. "Deanna she was so proud of you and your sister. I know she would even more proud of the young woman that you have become.<p>

Walker wiped away tears. He knew that Alex had been shot and killed but no one had ever shared the true story behind what had happened that day.

"Yeah she would be very proud." Walker said trying to regain his composure. "I know I am. Ever since Alex got killed, I have made myself a vow that I would never remarry and that I would try my very best to protect and take care of my girls. After all these years, Pike hasn't showed his face. There is no telling where he is. But I have made it my lifes miss to protect my girls from him."

Sidney shook her head. Still not being able to comprehend how Pike could have that much hatered against Walker.

"I knew about Alex, but I never knew about Ellen." Sidney said, "In fact the day Alex was killed, I was off in Houston. I should have been there with her."

Walker shook his head.

"Sidney it's not your fault."

Sidney nodded her head and wiped away tears.

"I know."

Walker stood up and walked around his desk. He then sat down on the cornor of his desk to be closer to his daughter.

"All that to say Deanna" he explained.. "You remind me so much of your mother. She would be proud of you and I know she would encourage you to do the Miss Texas pageant."

Deanna looked into her fathers tear filled eyes.

"Your really thinks so dad?"

"Yes, in fact I say go for it! In honor of you mom and of Alex, the two ladies that both loved you so much and was very proud of you." Walker said.

Deanna jumped from her chair and throw her arms around her fathers neck.

"Oh thank you daddy! I promise I won't let you down!"

Sidney was excited to see Deanna excited. She had not seen the poor girl this happy in a very very long time.

"Ok little lady if you are going to be in this pageant we have got to go do some dress shopping!" Sidney said.


	4. Chapter 4

A DAY DRESSING SHOPPING  
>The next day Sidney and Deanna went out dress shopping. Deanna found it a little odd to be around so many beautiful dresses that was so elegant. While searching through dresses, Sidney found a beautiful nude colored dress and held it up for Deanna to see.<p>

"What do you think of this one?" Sidney asked.

Deanna wrinkled her nose and answered.

"Eh, nude really isn't my color."

While still searching Deanna heard a voice from behind her.

"Deanna, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Deanna turned to see Sue Ellen Ewing behind her.

"Sue Ellen!" Deanna said as the two embraced. "Oh by the way Sidney this is Sue Ellen Ewing, Sue Ellen this is Ranger Sidney Cook."

"Hi so nice to meet you. I have heard all good things about you." Sidney said while shaking Sue Ellen's hand.

"The pleasures all mine." Sue Ellen responded. She turned to Deanna who was still confused by all the dresses.

Have you found your evening dress for Miss Texas yet?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Not yet. I never knew dress shopping was so hard." Deanna said, almost ready to give up.

Deanna sat down about ready to cry. If I can't even pick out a evening gown, how the heck am I going to be in this pageant, she thought. Sue Ellen could see the worry in Deanna's eyes.

"Hold on I think I have the perfect dress. Ricardo" Sue Ellen called out. A sharply dressed man came to her aid.

"Yes Mrs. Ewing?" he asked.

"You know that..." Sue Ellen then dropped her voice and got closer to Ricardo "one dress that I had talked to you about?"

Sue Ellen stopped and then looked at Ricardo. The man nodded his head and smiled.

"Ricardo please take Miss Walker to the dressing room and have her try it on." Sue Ellen said with a big smile.

"Oh Sue Ellen you don't have to..." Deanna said really not wanting to try on any more dresses.

"Now Deanna, you don't have to get the dress if you don't feel comfortable in it, but I just want to see it on you." Sue Ellen said.

"Right this way Miss Walker." Ricardo said urging Deanna to get up and follow him.

None of the other dresses fit right or even looked right for that matter all day long. Why did Sue Ellen think she had found the perfect dress for me? Deanna thought. Not really in the mood, Deanna rolled her eyes and finally agreed and followed Ricardo to the dressing room. As the two walked off, Sue Ellen sat down next to Sidney. A little bit of awkward silence passed before Sidney decided to break it.

"So I hear that you are over the Miss Texas Pageant." Sidney said.

Sue Ellen turns towards Sidney, thankfully that the silence between them had been broken.

"I sure am. It is one of the things that I pride myself upon. In fact..." Sue Ellen leaned back and put her elbow on the back of the couch "The pageant is where I had met my husband J.R. Ewing bless his soul. He was one of the judges when I won Miss Texas."

"Wow, I bet that was an experience!" Sidney said.

"It sure was!" Sue Ellen responded.

"So why did you come in here today?" Sidney asked, not exactly sure why Sue Ellen was even in the store.

"Oh I have to pick up the tuxes for three of the gentlemen that will be judging the pageant." Sue Ellen responded.

"So you already know who the judges are?" a very shocked Sidney asked.

"Know them?" Sue Ellen laughed a little before she continued "Honey I live with them! Don't tell Deanna this because none of the contestants are supposed to know who the judges are yet but I will tell you three of them."

"Ok..." Sidney said anxiously awaiting to hear who they would be.

"They are my son John Ross Ewing, my brother-in-law Bobby Ewing, and his son Christopher Ewing." Sue Ellen said feeling proud to call those judges her family.

"Oh my gosh Sue Ellen!" Sidney could not contain her excitement. "That is exciting! I got to admit John Ross and Christopher are to very handsome young men."

About that time Deanna walker out of the dressing room in a stunning blue dress with sequins and jewels all over it. The dress went amazing with her blue eyes and fair skin.

"Mrs. Ewing, what do you think?" Ricardo asked

Sue Ellen stood up and took in the beautiful sight of Deanna in the amazing dress.

"I think we have found the dress of our next Miss Texas!" Sue Ellen said.

"Oh Sue Ellen, your just saying that." Deanna said a little embarrassed. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do!" Sue Ellen said with a huge smile.

"Deanna you look stunning!" Sidney said "That dress fits you to a tee!"

"Thank you both so much" Deanna said. She then ducked her head in shame. "But there is no way I could get this dress.

"Why not? It's gorgeous!" Sidney said, not understanding why Deanna would not get this amazing dress.

"Well, it's just a bit out of my price range." Deanna explained.

"You don't worry about that." Sue Ellen said. She then turned to Ricardo. "Ricardo, you add in the price of this dress with the tuxedos!" She then opened her wallet and gave the man her card. "And add a nice tip in there for yourself."

"Sue Ellen I can't let you do that." Deanna tried to explain. She couldn't possibly let Sue Ellen Ewing buy her a dress.

"Of course you can!" That dress now belongs to you." Sue Ellen said. She then took Deanna's hands into hers. "I expect to see this dress on the Miss Texas stage in a few days."

Deanna began to cry. No one had ever done something like this for her.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for this." Deanna said as the tears just kept flowing.

"You don't worry about that." Sue Ellen said. She then took Deanna into her arms. "Get some rest and I will see you in a few days!"

"Thank you so much Sue Ellen!" Deanna said.

Sue Ellen just smiled. She then when up to the front of the store to meet Ricardo to pick up the tuxedos.

"Sid, can you believe she just bought me a $5,000 dress?!" Deanna said still in shock and excitement over what had just happened.

"Actually Deanna, I can. Sue Ellen is an amazing woman." Sidney said

Deanna turned back towards the mirror and the two oohed and awed over the dress a little bit longer before they left the store with dress in hand.


End file.
